The Valentine Dance
by D.Y.-S.I.L.K
Summary: There is a Valentine dance comming up and Megumi and Kaoru are on the move to get Kenshin as Their Date. who can ask first without being interrupted? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my new and third story so go easy on me this is longer than my others so I hope you like it!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 1

Choosing The Dates

Kenshin was outside listening to Kaoru and Yahiko fight calling each 

other stuff like: Busu, Baka, & a lot of other names.

"If someone off the street came up and saw them fighting like that they'd probably think they were brother and sister." Megumi said laughing a little. "What!" Yahiko and Kaoru yelled in unison . " Who In The Whole World Would Want To Be That Baka's Brother?!" Kaoru yelled angrily. "Yeah Who In The Whole UNIVERSE Would Want To Be That BUSU'S Brother?!" Yahiko asked making sure he emphasized BUSU and UNIVERSE. 

"Well anyways what would you like for dinner Kenshin?" Megumi asked trying to get Kenshin to go to the Valentine dance with her. "No it's fine Megumi I'll cook, what would you like Kenshin?" Kaoru asked kenoing what Megumi was up to. "Well Um…" Kenshin hesitated. "NO IT"S FINE REALLY I'LL COOK!" Megumi said loudly trying to keep her tone low so it would sound sweet and nice. "Here I'll cook." Kenshin said with a smile. "But…" Karou and Megumi said soft in unison. "No Buts I'm cooking okay?" Kenshin said trying to keep a smile.

"okay were having rice?" Kenshin announced. "awww! We always have rice!" Yahiko wined rudely. "fine we'll have ramen (AR:I get this stuff all the time it's good!) is that okay with everyone?" Kenshin asked sweetly. "Great!" everyone yelled in unison.

Kenshin was waiting for the water to boil when Kaoru silently walked in to ask him a question. "Kenshin have you herd of the Valentine dance?" Kaoru asked suspiciously. " that I have." Kenshin replied with a smile. "well I was wondering if…" Kaoru was interrupted by Megumi's call. "Keeeeeenshiiiiinnnn?" Megumi called. "yes?" Kenshin answered. "I have a question to ask you, come here." Megumi called. "sorry Kaoru can you hold on a second? "I guess." Kaoru sighed. "Hey Kaoru!" Sanosuke called. "yes?" Karou replied while walking towards him. "Kaoru tell Yahiko to stop eating wild berries before dinner." Sonoskay commanded. "Yahiko stop or you'll spoil your dinner!" Karou commanded. "Okay whatever Busu!" Yahiko moaned. "Thanks LIL dude!" Kaoru said making sure she emphasized LIL. "I-AM-NOT-**LITTLE**!" Yahiko screamed. "Whatever!" Kaoru said while walking into the dojo to see, Megumi asking Kenshin to go to the Valentine dance with her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He! He! He! I am so evil aren't I? Sorry its going to be a while before I update cause I am going to my dads house on the ninth! He! He! He! 


	2. Cat Fight

Disclaimer: *sniff* I don't own Rurouni *sniff* Kenshin or any of *sniff* its characters okay *sniff* But I wish I did *runs off crying*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hi umm well hoped u liked the last chapter so here is 2 k!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 2

Cat Fight

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said quickly. "Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin asked with his best smile. "Umm. Well… can I talk to you?" Kaoru said. "Yes, what is it?" Kenshin asked. "Umm. I meant alone." Kaoru said. "oh! Megumi can me and Kaoru talk alone?" Kenshin asked. "I guess." Megumi moaned. "Kenshin, will you…?" "Hey Kenshin!" Sano called. "hold on Kaoru." Kenshin said walking towards Sano. "What is it?" Kenshin asked suspiciously. When will dinner be done I am S-T-A-R-V-E-D!" Sano asked making sure he dragged out starved. "soon!" Kenshin said annoyed by the question. 

*Back in the Kitchen*

" I know what you are up to." Megumi said in a mean voice. "I am going with sir ken!" Megumi continued. "well I have an idea, how about you go with Sano." Kaoru said in a smart-alecky way. "ewwwww! NO WAY! I am going with sir ken and that is FINAL!" Megumi yelled. "Well how bout we wait till the dance and see who he asks okay?" Kaoru suggested. "FINE WITH ME, But you might as well give up because he is going to choose ME!" Megumi said loudly. "Whatever!" Kaoru said loudly. "Now what was that you wanted Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "Oh, nothing." Kaoru said trying as hard as she could to keep from asking him to go to the dance. "Oh, then how bout you Megumi what were asking again?" Kenshin asked while Kaoru was giving Megumi a glare saying remember our deal. "Oh, I guess I forgot too." Megumi said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it was soooo short. I want all u readers to read Koishii sweets stories if you like romance. Here are some replies to all the reviewers to all my stories!^_^

****

The Valentine Dance:

Koishii sweet: yep I did hehehe!

Kimiko 5: I am updating k.

****

Rurouni Kenshin Meets Inuyasha:

Kitsune-Onna19: thanks and yeah I know to short!!!

Koishii sweet: uh-oh he did didn't he?

Master of Time and space: the word was sit boy k? thanks for the info too.

Raku Ozzarian princess: Thanks!

Astarte Katz: Yeah, I know its short to short hu?

Kagome's Original: Thanks sis!

Hamtaro assasin: thanks and I know short!

****

Songs:

Kitsune-Onna19: thanks& I did. They were good!!!^_^

Koishii sweet: yep! I did hehehehehehe!!!!

*well if I missed anyone thanks!^_^*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well thanks for the reviews!!!!!^_^! They made me soooooooooo happy ^_^!


	3. Asking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN K? But I wish I did, Oh well.

………………………………........................................................................

K so the last chapter was kinda short I know!!!!! read Koishii sweet's stories if u like romance, they r great!!!! so umm here is chapter 3!! ^_^!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Chapter 3**

Asking

*The Day Before The Dance*

"Hey Kenshin who are you going with to the dance, he! He! Hopefully not Megumi I was plannin on askin her he! He!" Sano asked. "I don't know, that I don't. usually they ask me!" Kenshin explained. "Maybe Kaoru I am not so sure though, I'll just go with whoever asks I guess." Kenshin continued. "Well I got someone to talk to so umm, good luck!" Sano said. 

"Kenshin, has anyone asked you about the Valentine Dance?" The cheating Megumi asked. "No Megumi, that they haven't." Kenshin said worried. (he said it worried because he wants to go with Kaoru) "Well I was wonderin…" "Hey Kenshin have you seen… Oh, there you are can I speak to you alone Megumi?" Sano asked. "But…umm…I…"Megumi hesitated. "Its fine Megumi you can ask me later." Kenshin said with a smile. "Megumi will you go to the Dance with me?" Sano asked. "well…I…umm…I will think about it okay?" Megumi hesitated more. "Okay but don't forget I asked you first k?" Sano said. "Okay I wont." Megumi said. `But that doesn't mean I'll go with him.` Megumi thought. 

"Kenshin." Kaoru called. "Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin replied. "What would you like for dinner?" Kaoru asked. "Anything would be fine." Kenshin said with his best smile. "Hey Sano." Kaoru called. "What would you like for dinner?" Kaoru asked. "Not YOUR cooking. I'd like Megumi's cooking." Sano said with a smile. "Well we are having my cooking!" Kaoru said loudly. "Okay, I'll have anything its all gross." Sano moaned kinda smiling with a laugh. "errrrrrgggg! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T EAT IT!" Kaoru angrily yelled. "Okay okay I guess its editable." Sano teased. "YOU YOU! Errrrgggg!" Kaoru yelled. "Kenshin have you thought of anything you wanted for dinner?" Kaoru said sweetly. "Just anything you fix would be great!" Kenshin said with a smile. "Okay, is rice fine?" Kaoru asked. "I said anything you fixed would be great!" Kenshin said. "Okay then rice it is." Kaoru said. Kenshin was going to ask something but unfortunately Megumi walked in. "Kenshin I need to talk to you about you know what in the living room." Megumi said. "Oh, Megumi don't forget our deal I will be watching." Kaoru said giving Megumi a glare. "What is this deal?" Kenshin asked suspiciously. "Oh, just about cooking and thing like that." Kaoru said with a sweet smile. Kenshin walked into the living room . "Kenshin, I was wondering if you would go to the Valentine Dance with me? Megumi asked glad there were no interruptions. "umm…I…umm…don…no…maybe,…Let me think ok? Kenshin hesitated. Megumi and Kenshin walked back into the Kitchen when Megumi came up with a plan. "Kaoru can I speak to you?" Megumi asked with an evil plan in her eyes. "Guess what, when me and Kenshin were in there he asked me to go to the dance with him, I win!" Megumi lied with a small laugh. "hu, what? No it cant be no." Kaoru said while running back to her room crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hahaha I am soooooooo evil. Hehehehehehe! it's a cliffy hehehe! I can be so mean hehehe oh and a shout out to Koishii sweet, Hey! Well umm, review please. Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. The Day Of The Dance

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I made a deal with Koishii sweet that if she updated then I would update, so she now has updated. well enough on my life and lets get to chapter 4 ! ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 4

The day of the dance

"Kaoru.Kaoru." Kenshin was calling. "Its time for lunch.Kaoru." 

"I'm not hungry!" Kaoru yelled back wiping her eyes as Kenshin walked in. 

"what's a-matter?" Kenshin asked suspiciously. "Nothing!" Kaoru said in a calm voice. "Then why are you crying?" Kenshin asked. "I AM NOT CRYING!" Kaoru yelled. "well okay if you're not hungry then I guess that means more for Sanosuke." Kenshin said. "YES!" Sano yelled from the door. "WERE YOU LISTENING IN ON OUR CONFERSATION?" Kaoru yelled. "umm..umm. my lunch is getting cold so I'm gana go eat!" Sano said slowly walking away from the door and towards the kitchen. 

`Megumi, Megumi, Megumi. eerrrggg!` Kaoru thought starting to cry harder. "Why aren't you eating Kaoru?" Megumi asked in an evil voice. "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Kaoru yelled. "oh.I know what this is about.this is about Kenshin right?" Megumi asked even more evilly. "NO! I'M JUST NOT HUNGRY!" Kaoru yelled even louder. "okay, okay, whatever.just remember I am going with Kenshin okay?" Megumi teased knowing Kaoru's heart was breaking more and more every time she mentioned the dance. "So!" Kaoru yelled trying not to cry. 

*one hour later*

"THE DANCE IS IN TWO HOURS!" Megumi yelled as Kenshin walked into Kaoru's room. "Kaoru?" Kenshin said in a questioning voice. "what?!" Kaoru asked. "I was wondering." "Kenshin come here for a sec will ya?" Megumi asked. "hold on Megumi I am doing something!" Kenshin yelled. "Kaoru, I was wondering if you would." "I need you now!" Megumi interrupted once again. "well I am busy right now so hold on, be patient!" Kenshin called back. "Kaoru, will you go to the Dance with me?" Kenshin asked. "what.really? Wait I thought you were going with Megumi!" Kaoru said. (just to let you know she isn't crying no more) "Huh.What. no!" Kenshin said. "But.Megumi said." "Kenshin come here!!!" Megumi yelled interrupting Kaoru. "Okay, can you hold on Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah sure." Kaoru said. Kenshin?" Megumi asked. "yes?" Kenshin said. "will you go to the dance with me?" Megumi asked. "sorry Megumi but I have a date already." Kenshin said. "Huh What? You do?" Megumi asked. "yes." Kenshin said. "Who?" Megumi asked. "Kaoru." Kenshin replied. "Huh really?" Megumi asked. "yes." Kenshin answered. Kenshin walked back to Kaoru's room to finish the conversation they were having. "okay, I'm back." Kenshin said. "you need to get dressed or we'll be late for the dance." Kenshin said. Kaoru got up and looked in her closet and got the $40.00 she had picked out and changed. 

Kenshin and Kaoru walked happily to the dance. 

Megumi went with Sano.

And Yahiko went with Tsubame. ( I cant spell her name. o_0 sorry)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry the story was so short I was stupid enough to put "The day before the dance" in my last Chapter so this Chapter be the day of the dance! I am so stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well review plz!


End file.
